<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video Games by VoidLeviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627893">Video Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidLeviathan/pseuds/VoidLeviathan'>VoidLeviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Xen '98 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcade AU, Arcade Cabinets, Arcades, Bowling Arcade is really what this place should be called, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Few Tags until I add more chapters Im sorry, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gordon stims! Gordon pats things when hes excited n happy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Jokes, Light Angst, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidLeviathan/pseuds/VoidLeviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago Gordon Freeman lost his husband in a fire at the Highway 17 Roller Rink<br/>Currently he lives in a small apartment with his son, Joshua, and his brother in law, Benrey.<br/>Gordon is trying his best to move on.<br/>To mourn.<br/>To find his place again. </p><p>First...he needs a job. </p><p>Lucky for Gordon, Benrey has just the place. Xen '98, the local arcade that doubles as a bowling alley.<br/>And maybe<br/>Just maybe<br/>Gordon will find some way to love and live again. A place to really be himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman (Past), Benrey &amp; Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Xen '98 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Job Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So how was the interview today?" Benrey had only just gotten home and already he was asking questions. Digging through the fridge for a snack as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon simply shrugged, "Didn't get the job. Something about not being enthusiastic enough." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't get it or didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ben-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't just keep 'accidentally' messing up interviews, man. I'm happy to pay this month's rent but I know you're running low on cash and I can only keep up on my own for so long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon groaned, hands rubbing over his eyes in mild frustration. He knew Benrey was right. It had been five years since his last job and he couldn't just keep going on like this. Couldn't keep relying on his brother in law simply because he didn't want to work in a place like the daycare due to it only bringing him sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just...maybe I don't want to be stuck working some deadbeat office job." He snapped a little too harshly. Benrey seemed to ignore the sour tone. He always did. Always understood why Gordon got that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than snapping back, Benrey set food down in front of Gordon and took his seat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe its good you didn't get the job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon frowned, "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got a better place for you to apply to. One I think you'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>like. You know that old arcade I work at?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What...the one a few blocks down from Highway 17?" Benrey nodded. Gordon hummed, "Yeah, I know the place. Don't remember what its called, but Barney and I went there a few times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xen '98. Doubles as a big arcade and a bowling alley. Recently we've been getting a lot of customers in since the school years ended. Lots of kids looking for fun and well...with all the extra visitors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Place has gotten busy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bingo." Benrey grinned, "And with an arcade being so busy you can only imagine the trouble with some of those old cabinets breaking down. Pinsetters don't break nearly as much, but some of those cabinets are older than me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you want me to apply because….?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're good with that kinda tech, dumbass." Gordon chuckled. Course that's what Benrey was trying to lead on. Guy had only seen him fix more than a dozen game consoles in his life, along with more than a few cabinets friends had owned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't they just hire a repair guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No repair guy is going to look at those age old cabinets and try to fix em. Plus we need a guy who can bounce between the arcade and the bowling alley when we need him to. So…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Benrey I-...I don't even know the place that well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I can show you around. Maybe show you a few cheat codes on some of the games there." Benrey nudged the other man's shoulder playfully, however Gordon only continued to look nervous. He always did nowadays. "I just...I want you to be happy. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really think </span>
  </em>
  <span>this place would be good for you. And I know without a doubt the people there would love to have you on the team."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon fiddled more with his sleeve, seemingly trying to process it all. He did need a new job that would let him relax a little. Maybe...maybe an arcade wouldn't be so bad. With a heavy sigh, he smiled ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine I'll go in and apply. But if this place turns out to be a total bust-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-But if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you owe me dinner for the next month. Deal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey laughed, "Deal."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Supergun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The place wasn't so bad. It was pretty much just as Gordon remembered it. Bright neon lights, a handful of black lights, the retro carpeting in both the arcade and the bowling alley and of course the cabinets and the bowling alley respectively. He'd only ever come a few times to bowl with Barney, but neither of them could handle the noise very well for long periods of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should probably keep that in mind during the interview. The interview which he was doing right now with a very nice looking man in what he assumed was Xen '98's uniform. What was the man's name again? Timmy? Thomas? Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gordon had no idea what he was asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- sorry I didn't mean to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thats alright mister Freeman, we all get lost in thought sometimes." Tommy smiled. His smile was nice, but Gordon couldn't focus on that. Frankly he wasn't even focused on the interview, but instead the situation going on behind Tommy. There was a broken down cabinet and what looked like Benrey and another man trying all they could to get the old thing to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy asked him another question. He didn't hear it, too focused on what the others were doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry. I really want this job, I do, its just that those two back there have been messing with that cabinet the entire time and I-I'm really sorry but...do you mind if I take a look at the cabinet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He expected Tommy to say no and continue on with the interview, if not stop it all together, but to Gordon's surprise Tommy simply gave him a smile and got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure thing!" He chimed, "Just know that I don't expect you to fix it. That cabinets been here since my dad opened this place </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>ago. If Darnold and Benrey can't fix it I doubt you could."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We've been trying to fix the damn thing all day." Darnold, the other person Gordon noted, groaned. Seemingly defeated by the cabinet all together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benrey knocked the side of it, "Pretty sucks too. Space Invaders was the favorite of a lot of kids recently." The shorter man looked to Gordon knowingly, giving him a look that Gordon only ever came to know as their 'planning something' face. "Why uh- why don't you take a look at it? Maybe your 'Freeman charm' will make it work again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Freeman charm?" Darnold laughed lightly, "This is the friend you brought in to interview right Benrey?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep! And once you see him work his magic you'll be sorry you even considered any other applicants."  Gordon blushed. It wasn't like he was special or anything. Just loved fixing things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darnold hesitantly moved, giving Gordon the proper space to squeeze behind the cabinet and take a look for himself. For the most part, everything seemed fine, dusty, but fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However if Barney taught him anything, it was that even things that looked fine could be in need of repair. The first thing to check in an arcade cabinet was always the cords and if they were connected properly. And wouldn't you believe it? There a loose cord was hanging away from the supergun within the cabinet. Gordon chuckled. It was an obvious but easy miss. Something he'd come across before when helping friends with their own cabinets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was careful to maneuver his arm up to plug the cord back into place, but not knock anything over in the process. Just like that the screen flashed on as if it hadn't been 'broken down' at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There!" Gordon grinned triumphantly, patting his hands happily upon the side of the cabinet, "Good as new!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stood quietly. Completely baffled by the machine suddenly working again. Gordon himself starting to feel more and more anxious. Had he done something wrong? Were they upset they couldn't fix it themselves? Maybe he should just leave, forget about the job and move-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well are you all going to stand there like a gaggle of geese or are you going to hire the man?" A voice chided from across the arcade, shaking Gordon from his short panic. Didn't take long to notice the older man standing in the doorway that lead over to the bowling alley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right!" Darnold jumped, "Sorry I just- how did you...fix it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One of the cables fell loose from the uh...the supergun, so the rest of it wasn't receiving proper power. Easy fix really. Better than the whole thing being fried."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a cable? How did I not see that…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Its actually a really common problem in most cabinets that people don't notice! When I and a uh- a friend...when we were learning how to fix them together and practically build one from scratch, we couldn't figure out what was wrong. Turned out it was just a disconnected cable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And...you know how else to repair these...right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gordon nodded, "Yep! From the circuit boards to the cables to repairing the cabinet themselves. I'm pretty experienced in all of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy hummed, "And could you possibly repair one of the pinsetters in the bowling alley if we need it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Once I look them over and learn how everything works, probably! I uh- I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this kinda tech. Sorta a uhm...a special interest of mine actually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Man just fixed a problem you've been dealing with for the past four or five hours and you're really asking these questions?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bubby please." Tommy laughed, and suddenly there was another older man next to Bubby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think Bubby's right! We're in desperate need of help and I think passing up this applicant would be an unfortunate miss on our part, Tommy. We don't know if we'd ever meet another man able to repair these for us and it would save Xen '98 quite a bit of money."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well...I mean if Coomer trusts him…” Tommy turned to Gordon, hands clasped together and expression full of excitement, “I guess I can say you’ve gotten the job! If you’d like we can start you here tomorrow around the same time as Benrey’s shift. Long as that isn’t a hassle at all.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“W-wait really? That easy?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man Gordon came to know as Coomer laughed, “Well yes! We’re looking for someone who can help us on both sides of Xen ‘98. Passing up such an opportunity as you would be rather unfortunate I’d say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“I mean...I uh-” Gordon blushed a little more, a bit taken back by how kind everyone seemed to be. Sure he interacted with plenty of nice people before, but these people just seemed so...genuine. Like people Barney would get along with had he ever met him. Like the people at the daycare he used to work with before he quit. Like...people. They were people. They were kind and excited to have him and he was excited to be around. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This means a lot actually. I’ll be sure not to disappoint!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thats the spirit!” Coomer patted Gordon's back, “We’ll be waiting with your uniform tomorrow!.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Okay, so Maybe Benrey was right. Maybe this place might just be for him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The World on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING<br/>WARNING</p>
<p>Graphic Depictions of Injuries, Fire, Mentions of Death, and PTSD/Panic Attacks are ALL in this chapter. <br/>Please PLEASE be careful thank you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything hurt. Ached. Burned. He wasn’t sure where he was. He couldn’t tell. The smoke stung whenever he tried to open his eyes. Couldn’t keep them from watering. Where was he? </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Where was Barney?</span></em> <span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Gordon hissed in pain when he attempted to move his arm. Right, he was stuck. Panic started to set in more and more once he took in the situation. That was right, they were at Highway 17. It was an anniversary date, they’d gotten Benrey to watch Joshua for them and everything. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>It wasn’t meant to go this way. </span><span><br/></span><span>Wasn’t meant to end with fire.</span><span><br/></span><span>So much fire. </span><span><br/></span><span>Gordon couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t see. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>His lungs stung, everything stung, it felt like he was inhaling acid. </span><span><br/></span><em><span>Where was Barney?</span></em><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He pulled again, tried to move his arm, it hurt more. He needed to get out. Needed to find Barney. Needed out of the fire. Had everyone just forgotten him? Did Barney get out? He hoped. Gordon would be fine with losing himself here if it meant Barney was out safe. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The fire lapped at his skin. Bit away at the exposed bone in his right hand. It hurt, but he couldn’t bring himself to scream. All Gordon could do was sit and cry and hope and wonder if this was really it. If this was how he’d lose himself. What would Barney do right now?</span><span><br/></span><em><span>Where was Barney?</span></em><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>There was a voice. Someone calling. Gordon tried so hard to call back but his own voice failed him. Too in pain to even manage a proper sound. To hoarse. Everything was failing him. Part of his brain was telling him this was it and he should just rest, another part of it was telling him to stay alert and keep trying to escape. He pulled at his arm again and again it only brought pain and no sense of freedom. Gordon tried again to open his eyes. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>It all hurt so much, burned so much, but he needed to see. Wanted to see where he was. He couldn’t see very well without his glasses, but what he could make out was a lot of fallen wooden debris. Whoever had been calling, he couldn’t see them. Their voice sounded close though. Gordon closed his eyes again. The smoke and heat stung too much for him to keep them open long enough to find the person calling. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>His head was buzzing with pain and a faint fuzziness. He really could close his eyes and give in now. Could just give up and accept that this was it. Maybe thats what he would do. He was scared but maybe it was for the best. Maybe its what was destined. Breathing got harder. Hearing got harder. Everything was more and more difficult as time went on. He wasn’t even sure he could hear the voice anymore. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Maybe this was okay.</span><span><br/></span></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gordon woke silently. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No yell. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No deep, frightened breath. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No shaking. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Just...quiet. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Benrey was over him whispering something...what was he saying? He couldn’t focus on it as much as he tried. Gordon couldn’t really move either. Everything felt sort of...wrong? Was that the word he was looking for? Where was he? He felt like he was in bed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Okay. So he was home. That meant no fire. Good. No fire was good. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What else could he feel and focus on? Benrey? Benrey was there. Benrey was talking. Mumbling something. Was he saying it was okay? It sounded like he was. Benrey’s fingers gently running through Gordon’s hair. Alright, so he was home in bed and Benrey was beside him trying to seemingly calm him down. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The buzzing in Gordon’s brain slowly started to fade away. To let him realize and notice more and more about his surroundings, about what happened. He was home and in bed and certainly had yet another nightmare. PTSD did that sometimes. Made you remember even in sleep the terrible things that happened to you, even if it was nearly five years ago. The pieces started to click together slowly, and as they did Gordon began to process fully what happened. The more he processed it, the shakier he became. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gordon was scared. Gordon was crying. Benrey was holding him. He could make out what Benrey was saying now. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Its alright. Its okay dude it just...It was just another nightmare. You’re going to be alright.” He murmured, “The fire happened five years ago, okay? You’re home and not there and you’re alive. Its okay.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Benrey?” Gordon rasped. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry that-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Its not your fault. Don’t start that up again.” Benrey cut him off. Gordon didn’t respond. He simply sat up and hugged his friend, sobs finally escaping him when he properly buried his face against Benrey’s chest. Benrey didn’t speak. He didn’t have to. He only continued to hush Gordon and calmly rub his back as the other man continued to cry. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nights like this didn’t frequently happen, but sometimes they did and when they did, Benrey was always there to help Gordon out of it. It was all so fresh in his mind. That night at the old roller rink. Waking up in pain and delirious in the hospital. Benrey having to tell him what happened. Barney….Gordon hated that even now he couldn’t escape those memories.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Benrey hummed, “Don’t be sorry. We all have our nights, remember?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Didn’t mean to wake you up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As if I don’t wake you up with my occasional bullshit.” It was a fair point. Gordon sniffled, laughing a little.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How are you always right in these situations?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m big brained and cool. Your brain isn’t big and cool right now.” Benrey was just trying to distract Gordon now. Trying to get him to laugh. It was certainly working if even just a little bit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I mean...I guess thats one way of putting it.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you want me to call in and tell Tommy you can’t make it on your first day? He’d totally understand why if I explained.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No its...its fine.” Gordon sighed, “I’ll- I’m sure I’ll be fine. Just gotta push through.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benrey didn't seem satisfied with the response. With the way he felt, Gordon wasn't quite satisfied with it either. They had to drive by Highway 17 in order to get to Xen '98. He'd just have to make sure he looked away. Ignore the place entirely and get through the day without any more episodes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you'll be working in the arcade portion of Xen '98 today, so things shouldn't be too hard. Darnold will be showing you around and then he'll give you the rundown of how we run the whole shebang."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds easy enough I guess." Another deep sigh. Gordon could safely say his mind was finally clear, or rather, it was as clear as it could be after a nightmare like that. With a somewhat shaky huff, he pushed himself up and away from Benrey, sitting up properly to check what time it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit its already six? We gotta make sure we have everything ready for the babysitter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alyx already knows where everything is. I'm sure she'll take care of Joshua as well as she does every other day she has to watch him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah but what if-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gordon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benrey placed his hands on Gordon's shoulders, shaking him gently, "Joshua is going to be okay. Gotta relax man. Its your big day finally with a new job and I think we should be excited for that rather than...well...acting like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another deep breath to collect his thoughts. Gordon nodded. He needed to trust more, not doubt anyone, especially not right now. Benrey was right. He should be excited about the new job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was! He was very excited. Excited and a little scared. Maybe afraid he wouldn't live up to the team's expectations of him. Anxious they'd want him gone by the end of the week. Maybe he shouldn't get his hopes as high up as he planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benrey shook him from his thoughts with a light knock to his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Earth to Freeman. You going to sit there and mope about, or are you going to get up and come to the kitchen with me so I can make breakfast while you make lunch?" Gordon rolled his eyes, but did as Benrey asked and followed him to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really wanted to look forward to this job. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look forward to this job. Hopefully he could keep his hopes high and mind straight and just get through the day without any more problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shouldn't be that hard, right?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bubby Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is this a Bubby centric filler so I can get into the thick of things properly? Yeah. <br/>Was this chapter properly beta read? No. <br/>Did this chapter sit in my drafts for months unfinished because it started with Darnold's POV and then Gordons and then finally landed on Bubby's and then I got tired of writing it because its just a filler and writing Bubby can be a lot?....Perhaps. </p>
<p>Are there some errors and hiccups? <br/>Y-yeah...</p>
<p>But hey. <br/>Pinsetters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bubby was never one to indulge himself in the work interviews. He and Coomer always left that business to Tommy and only helped when the young manager asked for it. Even then the request for help was rare, but there was something about the look of the new possible hire who walked in that peaked the older man's interest. So Tommy didn't ask for help, even if he didn't need it, it wouldn't stop Bubby from curiously listening in on how things were working out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to get a good look at the kid from a distance. Looked around Benrey and Tommy's age, twenty five or twenty six, not surprisingly young. Something about him being Benrey's roommate, but with the way the two looked at each other it was instantly obvious that this wasn't a love relationship of any sort, maybe family? He didn't look anything like Benrey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly the guy looked nervous. Anyone would be, walking into a place like Xen '98. Doubling as a bowling alley and a sizable arcade. It wasn't even the time of day when the noise became increasingly overwhelming downstairs. Bubby notes the way this guy holds himself. His posture wasn't very straight, but it wasn't exactly bad posture either. If anything, he looked like he had to hold himself that way, something Bubby himself had to do at times thanks to old injuries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That brought his attention to the man's right hand and the sound it made when he thumped (stimmed?) on the old cabinet he just fixed. Must have been a prosthetic. Coomer's made the same noise when he tapped his fingers on anything down here. So the guy had history, that explains a lot then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy started poking him with more questions, obviously unsure if he really wanted to hire him or not. Bubby rolled his eyes, deciding now was a better time than ever to properly step in and make himself known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Man just fixed a problem you've been dealing with for the past four or five hours and you're really asking these questions?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Bubby dear, is something bothering you?" Coomer asked, his voice holding a very familiar curious tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bubby hummed, blinking from his thoughts and trying his best to find his words. He didn't want to come off too worried, but there was never a point to that knowing how well Coomer could read him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something about that new guy...Gordon was it? Heard Benrey explaining to Darnold and Tommy that he ended up having a pretty bad nightmare. Personally I think with how he looked, its pretty obvious it was something more than that, but I'm not exactly one to pry." he sighed, "I just...well I don't worry, but all that noise combined with whatevers going on with the guy…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can always go check on them if you're really that concerned you know." It wasn't a suggestion, Bubby knew Coomer wanted him to go check, probably trying to get him to take a break from working on the floor all day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed, snatching his earplugs from his partner's hand. "Fine, fine, but things better be running just as smoothly up here when I get back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You say that as if we don't have issues with at least one pinsetter every other day, so I can't promise you anything!" Bubby simply rolled his eyes, but he knew better than anyone else that Coomer could handle himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Downstairs surprisingly wasn't as busy as it usually got, but that didn't make it any less loud. Bubby couldn't quite see Darnold or Gordon amidst the chaos, but he could easily make out Tommy standing at the prize counter and Benrey sitting atop it looking as smug as he always did over whatever the two were talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is Chuck E. Cheese doesn’t take care of its arcade cabinets, let alone anything else there, and if it were a rival company then theres no way it would beat us in anything.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And I'm saying it would beat this place by a landslide with its pizza. All we got is a couple vending machines and a bowling alley."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And the town's biggest arcade to date!" Tommy stretched his arms out in exaggeration, "Who else here can say they have an arcade this big! No one! Companies </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> they had this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bubby barked a laugh, "Shouldn't you two be paying attention to your jobs? Or maybe helping the new hire?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Days gotten all slow. Its late so we got an hour before the college kids roll in." Benrey shrugged, "And Darnold's been dealing with Gordon. I've been keeping an eye on them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you have? Then where are they Benrey?" Benrey dropped what he was doing entirely and took a proper look around the area. Okay so he lost sight of them, thats fine. Totally good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They just moved to the break room five minutes ago." Tommy chimed in, "Gordon told Darnold all the noise was really overwhelming so Darnold offered to go over things in there. You can find them there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benrey hopped off the counter and quickly made a b-line for the breakroom, but Bubby stood behind, properly leaning over the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what do you think of the guy anyway? I know we hired Benrey on a whim, but that was a rare circumstance and we were just really short staff. It can't have been just the fact that he fixed a busted cabinet and I said a few words, Tommy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He had this- he...I don't know how to explain it. He looked like he needed this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know 'needing this' was a new job requirement." Bubby laughed. Tommy shot him a sour look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Benrey explained some things about him ahead of time. He doesn't like fire. Hes got a lot of hidden scaring apparently? Something about needing to make sure he takes breaks because standing too long on a bad day can cause pains. Hes missing a hand, his right one, but I think thats obvious given his prosthetic. Apparently he hasn't had a single job in five years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you hired him up like he was the most experienced man in the world." Bubby crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow knowingly, "Out with it then, do you like this guy or is it Darnold?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bubby!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you can't just say all this shit about him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> expect me to pry more. So? He wouldn't exactly be a first choice for me if I were your age, but knowing you and Darnold…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thats not- its not like...we don't!...." Tommy groaned, "Its not like that! Gordon just- he reminded me of Benrey the day he came to Darnold and I's place after...after the Highway 17 incident. Tired and clearly anxious and overall just someone obviously not having a good time. I figured if he could fix cabinets then he could save us a lot of money having to go out and buy new ones, and as a result he'd maybe have something to do. Gordon looks like he needs this job, and the place could really use a on hand repair guy, so-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well long as hes saving us money. Maybe I can show him how to fix the pinsetters too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pinsetters?" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well speak of the devil and he shall appear, there Gordon was followed closely by Darnold and Benrey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Bubby was just saying that the pinsetters up in the bowling alley tend to act out a lot. Sometimes they wont even set the correct amount of pins."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn things should have been replaced by now. Your dad's driving me mad with how frequently he keeps putting it off." Bubby grumbled, happy to change the subject for Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh…well if you want..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to tell me that not only do you know how to fix the cabinets, but also know how to fix pinsetters? I take it back Tommy, you've gone and found us the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>employee."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I actually uh- I don't know how to actually fix them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you give me a little time, I think I could figure it out no problem!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I take it back Tommy, hes lost my trust, the man isn't perfect at all." Tommy laughed, watching Bubby dramatically throw his head back as if betrayed. "Really though kid, don't stress yourself out alright? Benrey told us about your night. You need a break, you go straight to Tommy about it, got that? If I hear you over did anything I'll kick your ass."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>"I'll take your word for it?" Gordon snorted, "Darnold says I gotta stick by his side behind the counter tonight so I think I'm all good on the uhm...the not overworking part."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yep! Starting them out easy so they can get a feel for what its like behind the prize counter first. Then we’ll move to working on the floor over the next few weeks if everything is in order.” Darnold grinned, “Really it shouldn’t be all that hard, but its nice to see you worry, Bubby.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Them? Odd. Bubby could have sworn- right. Thats right. His pronouns were probably similar to Darnold’s. He’ll have to ask Tommy about that later while they were closing. For now he’d just keep the use of ‘he’ and ‘they’ in mind. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right...well then I’ll head up and tell Harold that everything seems to be in order.” Bubby turned to leave, and Gordon quickly followed after him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry to stop you I-I just uh..Benrey told me you seemed a little worried? Wanted to thank you for that. I mean sorry for making you worry, but- I don’t- uhm...Its nice. Not nice that you worried- gods this is-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Freeman. You like it here, right? Its your first day, but you like it here?” Gordon looked confused, but nodded. Bubby cocked and eyebrow, “Then thats all Harold and I want. We strive to have people happy in this establishment, despite how frequently we tease each other. You might see Tommy and Benrey snark at each other, or Darnold look frustrated about something Harold may have said, but together as a group we try to look out for each other. Don’t be sorry if someone's worried about you, thats a dumbass way to think.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right! Sorry..I- er...you know what I mean.” Gordon laughed a bit, “But thanks. Promise I’m fine. Just had a rough night today, but I’m feeling better now.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then get back over there to the counter and let Darnold how to do your job.” Gordon nodded, running back to his place with the others. Bubby kept a close eye on him for a few more seconds, finally turning and making his way back upstairs to check and see if everything was still in working order, Coomer waving to him happily when he finally appeared in the door. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And to Bubby’s surprise, the pinsetters were working perfectly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is going to be extremely self indulgent and chapters are going to be super short for the most part. But its something I want to share with people I think...an AU that genuinely makes me very happy.</p><p>You can find me on Enby-Freeman over on tumblr!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>